


Belief is Irrelevant

by Red_Rose_Anonymia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is death of me, ConnorxFemale!Reader, F/M, Hank is best dad, Idk where the fuck it’s gonna go, connorxreader - Freeform, this is gonna get realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rose_Anonymia/pseuds/Red_Rose_Anonymia





	1. Prologue

News of the Uprising spread across the world. In under 2 years androids have begun to peacefully work with humans. But not all was peaceful in Detroit, not all humans accepted this way. But the world is a strange place and history always comes back around. There was still racism against the Androids, rules were kept to ensure all's safety. But surely no one has thought of rules for love between the two species. That is until now....

"Connor! After the fucker!" A middle aged man shouted. The sidewalk was full of people, some gasped as a blur of blue turned the corner and sped through. The younger male dodged and leaped over a railing and ran down the river walk. You see, this duo was investigating an assault and theft which resulted in the chase after the human suspect. That was when the suspect appeared from the other opening with the brunette male waiting for him, the suspect was caught off guard before quickly pushing the man. Connor gasped as he stumbled and fell into the waters of the Detroit River. "Fuck! He can't swim!" The other man said, appearing where the suspect was by the rocks. There was a sound of a splash and the sight of a girl swimming... and a tail of colour and fins...

Connor's POV

I splashed into the water. I couldn't breath, but when did Androids need air exactly? I gazed above as I drifted in and out of consciousness. The feeling of my circuits faltering and electric shocks in my system. I gazed above the see a figure of Hank's body and shouts, there was then a splash as a sunk further down.

Depth: 5 ft

66% till Shut Down

Shut Down eminent, stand by for memory preservation.

This was it. This was the end for me, as me, as a deviant. As I closed my eyes, I heard a splash and the sight of a face. I opened my eyes to see her. Her eyes were a shining shade of (e/c), she had (significant feature) and (h/c) (h/l) halo surrounding her face. She blinked at me as she swam closer and grabbed my arm, tugging. We reached closer to the surface as she swam behind me and brought her arms under my arms and tugged me further up. I looked down as I noticed her other half wasn't legs but something very different. We reached the surface, hearing her gasp and the water draining from my body. The chances of my demise lowering significantly. I could hear myself being handed to Hank, who was swearing a string full of words into his sentence. I felt myself being carried by two into the car as flashes of red and blue appeared through my photo receptors. It was all a blur.


	2. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Dream

Connor blinked as he noticed himself sitting at the terminal. It had been a couple of months since that incident and robbery became an uncharged, closed shelf. No doubt about that he hated that Fowler decided that they should turn that rock over, because of how insignificant the crime was. Whatever it meant. Hank was on his desk researching the data base, or lounging around trying to take a nap with his eyes open; he couldn't tell. He touched his thirium pump to see if it was there. He opened and clenched his fist, noting it was still in working order. He was in working order. It had been a while since the Android Revolution and rights have been granted, although Hank argued he should put his earning into a holdings account for the future. The brunette android sighed, running is hand through his tresses. He shivered at the thought of that incident, afraid he would die. Deviancy was a curious thing for him, yet he barely knew how to cope or understand most of the emotions. He knew the basics and how they felt for him. Connor looked at the time on his screen: 9:47PM. "Hank, I believe it is close to clocking out," Connor broke the silence. He noticed his "Twin" and Gavin weren't at their desk and the night shift staff were coming in. Hank grumbled, "shit! What time is it?" "Past a quarter to ten." He heard the sound of groaning and saw Hank getting ready to leave. "Ok son, lets go," he grunted, heading to the car. Connor followed suit. 

The drive was normal with the blast of heavy metal echoing the car. As they drove by the coast of Detroit River, Connor looked out to see Windsor, Canada sparkling in the distance. Then he looked at the river, LED flickering red. "Connor, if you're still thinking about that fall..." Hank grumbled, "a human girl saved you and you were lucky she did." Silence. "What was she like?" He asked. "Can't say," Hank hummed, "I was more focused on your ass being alive." Connor chuckled, making Hank smirk a bit. "Why don't we grab something on the way home for dinner?" the old man suggested, "UFO or Rusted Crow?" Connor perked at the restaurants. Both being nice places with delicious burgers, although he preferred Rusted Crow for the sake it was more Android friendly with more options in their thirium based menu. He was thankful for the new upgrades from Cyberlife that made him be able to handle human food. "Rusted Crow....?" the android piped up. Hank chuckled, "okay son, thought you'd end up asking me to go to UFO Factory." "I want to try something new," Connor replied. "Rusted Crow it is," Hank said. Even though there was peace and everything was back to normal, some humans always find a way to protest against things they feared and rallied with higher ups that believed in the same as they do. Connor sighed as he noticed the few signs with no androids allowed, graffiti, and protest/assaults. It was already over, so  why did some want it to continue?

Connor waited for their order and smiled, thanking the android at the counter. The place was filled with people out to live the night, human and android a like. He came back into the car and pasted Hank the bag with food. Once they reached home, Sumo came barreling and barking jumping up as Hank scolded him to get away from the food. The android smiled as he pet the large St. Bernard. He was glad this was his home, that he had a home. But at the same time, he questioned it. Not wanting to taking it for granted as this was somewhere he felt safe and happy. "Connor! Hurry up before food gets cold!" Hank called out to him. "Coming Lieutenant--I mean dad," getting a nod from the older man at the table. In his mind, he believed this was what it meant to be alive; for now that is. The android believed everyone had a home that they were happy in, home being a roof over their heads with someone like Hank and Sumo. But that wasn't everyone in the world, sometimes you needed to leave home to find home. And androids aren't the only ones that were confined to obey.

 

It was a trip to Detroit and to the beach with her friends, for once she felt happy. She didn't have to worry about her parents watching her. She had a mermaid tail on as she waved at the children and was taking pictures of her tail by the river edge, when all of a sudden she heard a splash and someone falling in. She jumped in and grabbed a hand as she pulled a person out of the waters, an LED glowing red was also a help and a surprise. She brought him ashore as she was saw him escorted away by medics and officers asking her questions. A cosplay weekend gone sour. 

_____ stared out the window, looking out as she saw Detroit in the distance. She sat in the back of the car, gazing out as she watched the glistening city across the border. She dreamed of leaving home and someday joining the world of androids. Windsor didn't offer a lot of that, being a small city just probably a few hours away from Toronto. She played a scenario in her head as she tried to zone out her driver's talking. "I am so proud you are back in school," her dad chirped, trying to have a friendly conversation. The 21 year old hummed as she stared out the window, "yes," she replied blunt and softly. In her mind there was a girl running as fast as the car was, a cape or a long red coat trailed behind her as she had a scythe in her hand, facing behind her. She had gone to St. Clair college, where she learned it all. That was where she got her Fashion Design Technician degree and Animation. But what she wanted was to create, hopefully intern with The Elijah Kamski; learning to create something so life like and learn how they were able to make amazing uniforms for the androids that lit up or with sewable holograms with their status written and able to change. But through social media, she was someone else, a notable cosplayer and fashion designer. She built costumes for herself and friends, she would try and visit Toronto often. That was before androids trying to escape conflict from Detroit during the revolution, humans as well. A while back, even having one she was close to. Before that android faced the end of her dad's wrath because of not helping her sister do well in school, and with the conflict in Detroit. "Maybe you should ask your psychiatrist to lower your dose," her father said, "you don't need that and it's not good to take them." She rolled her eyes. "You seem calm anyways," he continued, "you just need to control your emotions. Just calm down and deep breaths." She rolled her eyes, 'I am fine, I just prefer pills.' She wanted to scream. 'Sometimes medications help people you know! You're not me so why are you saying that?' She stared at the scene, only responding in yes, no, or 'mhm'. "Am I offending you?" He asked her, she chewed her bottom lip believing he was going to get angry. "No," she said. "If you don't wanna talk to me about anything, talk to your mom or your aunt, even she thinks medications aren't right." 'You live in the past... probably like those people,' she huffed in her mind. Being the more liberal and left-winged as she was, she was sure afraid of her parents. The ones who raised her, yet pressured her to be the best child. Yet, were lenient with what she wanted to do with her life; as long as it made money and gave her a job, a good job and the occasional talk of if she had the money to buy them a nice car. Purely torture in her mind, only trying to please her parents and not herself; please others but not herself. As they pulled up onto the driveway, she saw her sister studying in the living room through her window and their mom re-watching the BNN news on whether her stocks rose or not. This was her home, she didn't like this home. There was the second floor, her room. She opened the door to her room and collapsed on the bed. She closed the door and opened her social media, hoping to post something new for the audience. But it was just a screen and her only way to look more at the outside world, away from her home-life. It was a gateway for her curious exploration. She knew deep down it was barely anything but a waste of a hope and dream, or that's what her parents made her to believe with their talks. That it was just a hobby and nothing more, but she wished for more. She wished for so much more. The (h/c) haired girl uploaded her dancing in her room, in a costume. Then sent, not caring about what will happen next. But this was her home, for what she believed was home. One day she will be free from this home, one day.


End file.
